Harry potter, Den nya tidens storbloggare
by indesirable
Summary: Trenden med datorer är inte bara till för mugglarna längre. När Harry återvänder till skolan med en liten mugglarlåda i handen, väns allting upp och ner. Kan nya relationer skapas?
1. tråkiga dagar

Well, jag ska börja på en något oseriös fanfic, om hur Harry en dag bestämmer sig för att börja blogga, och ja... Får vissa oväntade läsare...

**Titel: Harry potter - den kända bloggaren  
Ratings: Det kommer vara svordomar och sånt skit så PG-12  
antal kapitel: 1 kapitel + beskrivning  
Genre: Komedi  
Beskrivning: Harry Potter börja få tråkigt, han har redan gjort allt som finns att göra. Så en dag bestämmer han sig för att starta en blogg, och det blir inte riktigt som han hade tänkt sig...**

Kapitel 1  
_**- tjatja bloggen!**_

Harry Potter satt i föndtret inne på sitt rum hos familjen Dursley. Han hade precis sparat ihop tillräckligt med pengar och köpt en egen macbook. Han öppnade upp safari och gick in på facebook.

**Ella stellans: Gilla och jag säger hur snygg du är på en skala mellan 1 och 10!**  
_Sandra Gadders, Molly Granby och 25 andra gillar detta_

Harry suckade, hans mugglarvänner hade inte så mycket som en gnutta humor jämnfört med hans trollkarlsvänner. Harry tänkte efter vad han skulle göra, och öppnade sen upp google. Han sökte på "Roliga saker att göra på nätet." En massa roliga sidor kom upp, men han valde att trycka på den tredje länken. En gul sida med en lång lista kom upp på skärmen, och Harry började hoppfullt läsa.

1. Facerapea någon  
2. Gruppchatter på MSN  
3. Börja blogga

Mer läste han inte, för Harry hade bestämt sig, han skulle sarta blogg!

Den här fanficen kommer bli ursvår att skriva för mig eftersom att jag inte är speciellt kul, och jag äter små barn, men, _let's try _


	2. gamla gubbar och pratande stenar

Kapitel 2

Han hade jobbat länge med layouten, och till slut vart han nöjd. Den var röd, med gula ränder, och silverstreck. Namnet kom liksom av sig själv, eftersom, ja, Potter är het. Han satt och beundrade vad han hade åstadkommit, och började sen av sig själv skriva sitt första blogginlägg.  
**Tajatja bloggen!  
HotterPotter in dah haus! Hälsar till dig Ginny här då! Du är magisk, haha! Bara du fattar hur kul det där va (L)!  
**_**/ Potter**_

- Bra jobbat, Harry! Sa han för sig själv. Bra jobbat… Han var riktigt stolt, innan han kom på en liten detalj bara. Han slog sig frustrerat i pannan. Fan, i trollkarlsvärlden har dem ju inte datorer. Han suckade ljudligt och smällde igen macbooken. Då fick han en idé. Han tog fram staven och viftade några gånger. Två sekunder senare befann han sig på Hogwarts, ännu en gång. Men i det här rummet hade han aldrig varit i förut. Ett ovalt rum med babyblåa väggar. Det var nästan helt tomt på möbler, förutom en staty i mitten av rummet. Statyn föreställde Dumbledore, som stod och kollade upp i taket. Bredvid statyn stod Dumbledore, i samma pose som statyn till höger om honom  
- Sir…? Vad gör du för nåt? Frågade Harry, något tveksam.  
– Åh, Harry min pojke, hörde inte att du kom! Sa han och vände sig om i en svepande rörelse. Jag försöker komma på vad han kollar på, faktiskt.

- Jo… Ehe… Dumblis, du vet väl att det är en staty, visst? Harry kollade frågande på honom ,och väntade på svar.

- Snacka för dig själv, träskalle! Han förstod med ens att det inte var Dumbledore som hade pratat, det var statyn. Harry blängde surt på stenen, men kom sedan till saken.

- Dumblis… Jag bara undrade… det är så att… jo jag har… Han tystnade.

- Vad är det? Vadå, har du börjat blogga eller? Dumbledore skrattade så att ansiktet skrynklade ihop sig.  
- Näej… Okej jo, det har jag, och, Sir, med all respekt för Hogwarts, vill jag att ni skaffar datorer till skolan! Det kanske är dyrt, men jag skulle vara tacksam om du skaffade internet i alla fall, så man kan surfa.  
- Ah, den här tanken har slagit mig många gånger. Det känns som att skolan skulle bli mycket mer chill, med internet. Harry kollade frågande på Dumbledore.  
- Chill?  
- Ja, chill. Men kom igen Harry, häng med lite här va? Det är 2000-talet. Det skulle bli mycket bättre om skolan var lite mer hi-Tech.  
- Okej… Det är nog bäst att jag går… Nu… Harry backade snabbt.  
- Ja, men tack för besöket Harry, jag ska försöka övertala ministeriet om att göra skolan mer coolish, hejdå Harry!  
- Hejdå sir…  
med några snabba släng med trollstaven befann han sig åter igen i sitt sovrum. Han slängde sig på sängen, när en av plankorna under madrassen bröts av. Han föll av sängen mot dom bruna träplankorna, även kallat golv. Han reste sig generat upp och såg sig om, så att ingen hade kollat. Utanför fönstret stod en medelålders dam med kikare som höll på att skratta ihjäl sig. Som Tack för den gesten lyfte han på det högra långfingret, och drog sedan för gardinen. Han sträckte upp näsan i vädret.

Yes! Skrek han.

Den gyllene trion stod som så många gånger tidigare utanför den stora porten. Dom vandrade in igenom korridorerna, tills dom hittade den stora salen ännu en gång. Den var fylld av vimplar i alla möjliga färger och former. Han leddes fram av strömmen bort till sin vanliga plats vid gryffindorbordet. Hermione och Ron slog sig ner på varsin sida av honom och började genast diskutera olika saker som quidditch och årets läxor, med Parvati och Dean.

Hör upp elever! Dumbledores röst ekade i den nu så tysta salen. Jag har goda nyheter för er. På begäran av er har ministeriet inskaffat internet till Hogwarts skola för häxkonst och trolldom. Det ger er altså möjlighet att surfa på nätet.

Harry kände hur lyckan spred sig, han kände för att skrika, men det kan man ju inte göra i mitten av en sal, fylld med elever. Men man kan vråla.

JAAAAAAAAA! WIHOOOOO, YEAH! Harry stod på bänken, och hoppade upp och ner. Några sekunder senare insåg han vad han hade gjort, och satte sig förläget ner på bänken igen. Hermione, Dean och Seamus kollade på Harry med tunga blickar och hasade sig på bänken, längre bort. Harry kollade förtvivlat på Ron, som bara låtsades att han inte kände Harry. På sin höjd reagerade han som att inget hade hänt.

Det är Mr. Potter som har sett till att skolan är chill, ni borde tacka honom! Harry kollade tacksamt upp på Dumbledore, som gav honom en retsam blick under glasögonen.

Dock har vi inte råd att köpa in datorer, så det får ni skaffa själva. Men det är alltså fri surf på Hogwarts! Efter en genomgång av vad datorer, internet, och säkerhet på webben, omfamnades alla elever av den goda festmaten.

Hermione satt i uppehållsrummet, och väntade på att Harry skulle komma upp från Dumbledores kontor.

Den lata jäveln är väl sen som vanligt, sa Hermione till sig själv, på ett lättsamt och retligt sätt. Hon var i full färd med att uppdatera sin blogg, .se. Den var faktiskt ganska stor, över femtio läsare. Fast det brukar inte vara så många som komenterar. Just nu var hon i full färd med att ladda upp en bild på sig själv, med sin katt Krumben.

Layouten var ganska avancerad, den var röd och vit i botten, med blommor på. I toppen av sidan rullar det lite bilder på henne, till exempel när hon sitter i gräset bredvid sjön hemma i London. Hon hade gjort allting själv, och var faktiskt väldigt nöjd. Hon var ju egentligen inte så värst bra på datorer. Det plingade till, och hon såg att bilden var klar och uppladdad. Några minuter senare plingade det igen, och hån såg att hon hade fått en kommentar.

Cardo Lafoym

Fin :3

Cardo Lafoym… vem kan det vara? Hon hann inte grubbla mer på det förens Harry kom in i rummet. Han skuttade bort till Hermione och satte sig bredvid henne i soffan. Han hade sin macbook i knät, och skrev in sitt lösenord (Harrythepotter89). Han öppnade upp safari, och gick in på sin blogg.

Bloggar du? Sa Hermione tyst, så att ingen skulle höra.

Ja, och?Svarade Harry oberört. Han skrev ett kort inlägg om hur skönt det är att vara tillbaka på skolan. Några minuter senare hade han fått tre nya kommentarer.

Draco Malfoy:

Tönt

Zabini Blaise:

Aa lrhur draco

Aliseb Bizani:

Älskar din blogg :3

Kolla det här Hermione. Sa Harry och gav henne datorn. Hon nickade ointresserat.

Vet du vem Aliseb är Harry? Sa hon mjukt.

Nej? Borde jag veta?

Äsch, glöm det… sa hon och gick med bestämda steg upp till tjejernas sovsal. Hon kasatade sig ner på sängen, och satte datorn i knäet. Hon återvände till sin blogg. "Cardo Lafoyms" kommentar hade haft en länk till en blogg under. Hon klickade runt på datorn tills hon fick fram den. .

What? Hermione fick sina aningar, men tryckte tillslut på länken. Nyfikenheten vann till slut.

En grön och vit layout dök upp. Några enkla bilder mellan vänstra och högra hörnet gjorde allting så lätt att förstå. I alla fall lättare. Draco Malfoys Silverblonda hår, och spetsiga andsikte såg man aldrig fel på. Någon måste alltså ha facerapat Draco och skrivit så på hennes blogg. Ja, så måste det vara! Varför skulle Malfoy skriva något sådant till mig, tänkte hon. Det krävs ju inte mycket för att länka en blogg. Trots att hon inte gillar honom, och minst av allt vill ge honom popularitet, började hon scrolla neråt på sidan. Hon fick veta massor om Draco den dagen, som att han är rädd för höjder, och att han sover med nattlampa.

Vänta bara tills Harry får veta! Sa hon tyst för sig själv. Eller…? Skulle hon verkligen berätta allt detta för Harry, eller skulle hon låta det begå? Nej, Harry skulle inget få veta, inte än i alla fall. En annan tanke slog henne. Den här bloggen var gammal, nästan 5 år. Hur kan Draco… Hon hejdade sina tankar. Malfoy. Hur kan Malfoy ha en blogg när internet kom till hogwarts för typ fem minuter sedan? Dom flesta i trollkarlsvärden vet knappt vad en badanka är, så hur kan den mest mugglarhatande av dom alla, ha en blogg? Hon förstod ingenting, och fortsatte scrolla nedåt, som om hon trodde att hon skulle få svar på det. Hon hittade ett intressant inlägg, som hade kommit upp två veckor tidigare.

Hej alla som läser!

Aa, så om tre veckor ska jag tillbaka till internatet. Det finns en tjej där, som jag längtar efter att få träffa igen, hon har brunt, halvlångt hår med stora lockar, och gröna ögon. Hon hatar mig

Jag vill bara hålla om henne, krama henne… HG 3 DM

Hermione visste precis vem HG var. Hailey Grean, Hufflepuff! Nej föresten, det är Bailey Grean.

Fan.

Vänta, varför bryr jag mig? Hehehe, jag är ju tokig! Hermione slog sig i huvudet. Heltokig! Parvati och Lavender kom in i rummet, och kollade konstigt på henne. Hon slutade direkt med sin syssla, och stirrade istället stint på skärmen igen.


	3. dröm med den gyllene trion

_A/N  
_

_Se det här som utfyllnad. jag är i Västerås och har inte möjlighet till dator. Skicka gjärna ideer i ett PM. Läääääääs vidare ;)  
_

_Den gyllene trions drömmar_

_Harry_

_Allting var svart. Jag trevade mig fram i en lugn takt. Jag tryckte mig mot någonting hårt och kallt för att jag inte skulle ramla. När jag hade gått en bra stund, stannade jag och såg mig om istället. Allt var kolsvart. Precis allt. Nej, vänta lite… det fanns ett ljussken där framme. Jag började springa, snabbare och snabbare. Jag spurtade det som jag trodde var sista biten, men ljuset tycktes bara flyttas från mig. Jag drog fram min trollstav och riktade den rakt fram._

"_Lumos" viskade jag. Det tog ett tag innan jag vant mig vid ljuset. jag stod på en röd stig, och det jag hade lutat mig mot var en stenhäll. När jag förde blicken framåt kunde jag inte se annat än ljuset, tills jag för någon sekund skymtade något lila. Jag fick mina aningar om vad det var, så jag tog några självsäkra kliv framåt. Jag hade förväntat mig en pixie eller nåt sånt, men oj vad fel jag hade._

"_Hejsan Harry, lust att hänga med på fest?" Ron stod där framför mig, iförd en vit skjorta och svarta byxor, och en lila fjäderorm runt halsen._

"_Ron…" sa jag bara._

"_Hermione väntar på oss där borta" sa han och vinkade till en gestalt, som vinkade tillbaka. Jag började springa mot den. När jag kom dit så kunde jag inte hejda mig. Synen var hemsk._

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"_

_Ron_

_Jag var så rädd. Jag sprang så fort jag kunde, men hon kom bara närmare och närmare. När jag kände något varmt och fluffigt på min axel, spred sig adrenalinet i kroppen, och jag rusade mot solnedgången. Marken bakom mig började brinna när jag satte ner en fot. Jag kände vinden som blåste i håret, där jag susade fram i Godisland. Jag stannade tvärt när jag fick se henne där framför mig. Jag vände mig om, men såg att jag var omringad av min egen eld. Hon kom närmare och närmare, och när hon stod en halvmeter ifrån mig, började hon prata._

"_Ronald, du kan inte rymma från mig." Jag visste vem hon var. Rösten kunde man aldrig ta fel på. Veronica Varmkorv. Jag gick igenom möjliga lösningar i mitt huvud, och bestämde mig sedan för en. Jag ögnade igenom henne fort en gång. Nästan dubbelt så lång som jag, såg hon ut precis som en varmkorv med bröd. Jag kastade mig på henne, och började tugga på hennes brödjacka…_

_Hermione_

_H.G, H.G, H.G! vem är den här bruden? Eller killen? Nej, det måste vara en tjej, han skrev ju så. "Hon hatar mig" eller något sådant. Som den försteprefekt jag är, kan jag ju alla namn på eleverna på skolan. Jag kanske kan gå igenom dom? Okej, vi börjar med alla sjundeklassare från Hufflepuff. Hamela Simson… Nej. Alicia Grace… Nja. Lizzie Thomson… Nej. Osv. _

_Fan, jag har gått igenom alla i varje elevhem! Har någon slutat? Nej, knappast. Vänta lite nu… alla utom en… _

"Jag är HERMIONE GRANGER!" hon sov nu inte längre. Hon satt spikrakt upp i sängen, och stirrade rakt fram. En våg av rädsla sköljde över henne. Det var hon. Hon är H.G. Hon är flickan Malfoy är kär i.

"Hermione? Vi vet vem du är. Du behöver inte sätta dig upp och ropa det mitt i natten. Kom igen, klockan är nästan fyra!" Hermione vände långsamt på huvudet, och fick syn på Parvati i sängen bredvid. Håret var rufsigt, och rösten var tunn.

"Ledsen" sa Hermione och kastade täcket över huvudet. Trots att hon försökte, så kunde hon inte sova den natten. Tankar virvlade runt i hennes huvud som en stor tornado, som inte stannade förens tidigt nästa morgon.

Hermione hade inte hittat någon av dom två pojkarna i sälskapsrummet. Hon bestämde sig då frö att gå ner till frukosten själv. Halvt vaken strosade hon runt i korridorerna, tänkte på natten som varit. Kunde det verkligen vara så? Hermione Granger, årskurs 7. Oficiell ledare av "Vi som hatar Draco Malfoy"-klubben. Brunt hår, och gröna ögon. Hon var helt borta ett par minuter, tills hon vaknade av att hon gick in i någon.

"Aj" skrek hon. Hon kollade surt på en förstaårselev, vid namn Caren Gollenby. Caren kollade på henne, och skakade sen på huvudet, medans hon fortsatte att gå. "Muckar du med mig?!" sa Hermione och slog händerna för bröstet. När hon insåg att ett dussin elever kollade på henne, gick hon tystsamt in till stora salen med en skär rodnad på kinderna. Hon fick genast syn på Harry och Ron. Dom satt mitt emot varandra, sträckte en hand var över bordet. Hermione tvekade, men gick sedan fram till dom, efter en del argumenterande med sig själv.

"... När jag såg henne så kunde jag inte hindra det, jag bara hoppade på henne, och åt upp hennes jacka... Det var hemskt." Hon gapade när hon hörde vad Ron sa.

"Ron, så går det när man äter för mycket varmkorv. Det här händer ju varje år vid skolstarten. Du blir ju en aning... Gaggig" Jaha. Hon pustade ut.

"Veronica Varmkorv igen Ronald?" sa Hermione med ett leende. Ron muttrade något till svar, och tryckte sen i sig en macka.


	4. pojkar på vift och svunna rykten

A/N: jag är ledsen att jag inte har uppdaterat på väääldigt länge, men det är ju så att skolan har dragit igång, och jag har inte samma tid som i somras att uppdatera. uppdateringen koommer att bli ganska jämn i fortsättningen, jag harett gäng idéer för nya kapitel, så jag antar att det kommer bli runt 1-2 kapitel i månaden. nu kanske jag säger för mycket, men jag ska försöka hålla mig till det här! som sagt, jag ber om ursäkt för den dåliga uppdateringen eftersom att jag har i alla fall några läsare här, och jag ska försöka bli bättre på det här!

"Du gör FEL" Blaise var ursinnig på Draco. Blaise höljde en hand och dunkade den sen i bordet. "Skriv inte på bloggen att du gillar henne, säg det istället. Föresten så tycker hon nog att du är fjollig om du gör så." Draco suckade, och lutade sig tillbaka i fåtöljen.

"Men vad ska jag göra då? Hon skulle aldrig prata med mig, så varför ens försöka. Jag dör Blaise, jag DÖR!" Draco ålade sig ner ur fåtöljen och la sig ner på golvet. Han suckade tungt när han försökte dra sig upp med hjälp av bordsbenet. När han väl var uppe så kollade han trött på Blaise, som log tillbaka med ett lömskt smile.

"Jag har en plan" sa han bara, och drog sen ut Draco ur Slytherins uppehållsrum.

"Sitt kvar här och håll käften!" väste Blaise så högt att några andraårselever vände på sig och letade efter dom.

"Zabini, håll käften" sa Draco och suckade ljudligt. Dom satt utanför salen för talmagi bakom en stor gobeläng. Inne i den salen satt hon, Hermione Granger. Draco hade länge gått på talmagi, och han visste att hon alltid lämnade salen sist av alla. Han hade så många gånger kollat på henne när hon plockade ner alla saker i sin bruna axelremsväska. Idag var han sjukanmäld på grund av en elak bacill som satt sig i näsan på honom. Han nös som en idiot.

När de hörde Professor Binns röst, så knuffade dom ihop sig bakom gobelängen, och höll sig tysta.

"… Kapitel 8 tills på fredag. Vi ses, kära elever. Ni kan gå nu!" Blaise och Draco utväxlade en blick, och sedan var dom säkra. Nu eller aldrig. Blaise hasade fram trollstaven, men stannade sedan upp när han hörde att dörren svängde upp. Fyra elever kom ut från klassrummet utan någon som helst aning om att det var någon som spionerade på dom. Dörren gled igen, men innan den han gå i lås gick professor Binns ut. Blaise och Draco utbytte en långsam blick, hade de missat henne? Dom kollade på varandra så länge att dom höll på att missa flickan som kom ut från klassrummet, helt ovetande

– precis som alla andra- om de två pojkarna bakom gobelängen. Blaise pekade staven mot henne, och viskade förtrollningen. "Obscuro." Hermione stannade upp, och hann precis vända sig om och kolla på dom med en sorgsen blick innan ögonbindeln sattes för hennes ögon. "Silencio" fortsatte Blaise. Han ville verkligen inte det här egentligen, men han var tvungen att hjälpa Draco. När de var säkra på att ingen annan var i närheten kröp de båda fram från sitt lilla hygge bakom gobelängen.

"Jäklar, hon är läcker!" sa Draco och sparkade en fot i golvet.

"när du har tjurat färdigt som den femåring du är så kan du väl hjälpa mig att lyfta henne?" Draco kastade en mördande blick mot sin kompis som redan tagit tag i den försvarslösa flickans armar. Han böjde sig fram och tog tag i hennes vrister, och lyfte henne. Dem började vandra. När de kom ut i den stora korridoren så insåg dem något. De var inte ensamma. "Jäklar!" viskade Draco. Dom hasade sig in i ett klassrum, och la ner Hermione på marken.

"Helvete, vad ska vi göra nu då? Vi kan ju inte gå runt med henne såhär i korridorerna, dom kan ju tro att vi bär på ett lik!" sa Blaise. "Ja, hon är ju uppenbarligen inte död, som hon ligger och vrider sig…" sa Draco, med en trött, något deprimerande röst som kunde missuppfattas hur enkelt som helst. Draco vände sig om för att leta efter något att använda sig av, och möttes då av ett dussin elever som vänt på sig för att få sig en glimt av dom två eleverna. "Tjena tjena…" sa Blaise i ett försök att späda ut stämningen lite. Han ville inte ha ett ryckte som kidnappare. Han ville faktiskt inte ha något rykte alls, men det förflutna kan man ju inte ändra på…

~Flashback~

Det var en molnig söndag, för cirka fem år sedan. Han hade precis fyllt 12 år, och hans far hade skickat en present, som precis kommit fram. Det var en minns allt. Han hade önskat sig en otroligt länge, och äntligen hade han den! Men någonting stod inte rätt till. Istället för att han fick all den uppmärksamheten han förtjänade, (han hade ju trots allt en minns allt) så gick det rykten om att Katie Bell hade en minns allt med, men en uppgraderad! Minns allt 2 var den populäraste leksaken i hela trollkarlsvärlden, ALLA ville ha en sån. Blaise vart arg, alla visste det. Dagen efter var Katies minns allt borta, och Blaise hade fått en ny uppgraderad version av sin gamla. Hmmm, något misstänkt?

~slut på flashback~

"Vi ska nog gå nu…" sa Draco, han backade långsamt.

"HON ÄR INTE DÖD! FATTAR NI INTE, JAG ÄR INGEN KLEPTOMAN, JAG ÄR BARA BLAISE!" Blaise skrek så otroligt högt att adamsäpplet vibrerade i halsen på honom.

"Blaise…" började Draco, men hans röst klipptes snabbt av när Blaise tog till orda.

"Vad vill du Draco? Huh? Tror du att jag är en tjuv? NEJ! JAG ÄR INTE DET! INGEN TROR MIG, ALLA I DET HÄR RUMMET HATAR MIG, SLUTA HATA MIG!"

"Blaise, det här är förstaårseleverna" sa han och log retsamt, men mjukt mot sin vän.

"NU HAR JAG EN NYTT JÄKLA RYKTE SOM MÖRDARMANNEN! JAG ÄR TRÖTT PÅ…" sen tystnade han långsamt, när infon sjönk in. Klart att dom inte fattade något, eftersom att dom bara befunnit sig på skolan i tre dagar!


	5. tumsugande dödsätare

När Blaise insett fakta sprang han fort där ifrån, utan Hermine och Draco. Draco log hånfullt, då Zabini hade ett nytt rykte att se fram emot, något i stil med "Psykopatpojken." ja, något sådant. Draco skrattade gott, samtidigt som han drog den tysta flickan över de kalla stengolven. Han hittade efter ett tag ett rum, som såg okej ut. Det var tomt, och han hade ett svagt minne av att det var en gammal sal som de hade haft förvandlingskonst i för länge sedan.

Han gick fram till en bänk, och la Hermione på den. Han stod och glodde på henne, och tänkte på vart Blaise kunde ha tagit vägen. Då hörde han ett ljud, som lät som en blandning av en katt som dränktes, och en elefant som satte sig på ett skrivbord. Han vände snabbt på huvudet, och såg Blaise sitta på golvet i ett hörn av rummet, med en massa trä under sig.

"Blaise, vad håller du på med?" sa Draco, och skakade på huvudet.

"Bänken gick sönder…" mumlade han tyst, och gick sedan fram till Draco och flickan som låg på bordet.

"Såå… vad ska vi göra nu då?" sa Blaise och satte händerna i fickorna.

"Blaise, det är din plan, så det kanske du kan berätta för mig?" sa Draco förvånat, han hade varit säker på att planerna var färdiga.

"Aa, jag vet i alla fall vad jag ska göra. Kolla instagram!" sa Blaise, och drog snabbt upp mobilen.

Fem minuter senare satt de båda eleverna djupt försjunkna i mobilens värld. Blaise satt som fastklistrad framför facebook, och Draco var precis på väg att skicka ett nytt blogginlägg.

_Tjäna,_

_Sitter och hänger lite på skolan med Zabini och Granger. __Pump up dah parteeeeey lixom._

_Bloggar mer sen, seeyaaah_

Han skickade iväg inlägget, och lyfte sedan på huvudet. Blaise satt som förtrollad och stirrade på den blåvita skärmen. Han smällde honom på axeln, och han kollade snabbt bak på Draco.

"Blaise, är du klar med att nörda sönder fejjan eller?" sa Draco tjurigt. "Vi har ju faktiskt ett problem att lösa här…" Blaise suckade överdrivet tungt, låste mobilen, och reste sig upp säckigt.

"Okej då!" sa han och satte händerna framför sig, och gjorde en grimas.

"Så, hur ska vi få tillbaka hennes röst, och hur ska vi få av ögonbindeln?" sa Blaise.

Draco gick framåt, tog tag i ögonbindeln, och drog bort den. Han viftade utmanande med den framför Blaises ögon, och kastade sedan iväg den. Han gick igen fram till flickan som blängde surt på honom, och frågade om hon kunde säga något. Hon höjde skeptiskt på ena ögonbrynet, men öppnade sedan munnen.

"Bitch please" sa hon. Han spärrade upp ögonen och hon gjorde samma sak. Ingen av dem hade förväntat sig att hon skulle kunna prata.

"Hörde du Blaise? Hon lever!" sa Draco, men släppte henne inte med blicken. "Blaise?" sa han efter ett tag när han inte fått svar. Han vände sig om, och fick syn på Blaise, som stod där med sin mobil igen. Han smög försiktigt bakom axeln på honom, och såg vad det var som stal hans uppmärksamhet.

Hay Day. Såklart.

"BLAISE" skrek han i pojkens öra, och han ryckte till. Han kollade snabbt upp, och fick syn på flickan, som vid det laget hade satt sig upp.

"Åh, hej Hermione!" sa han glatt.

"Hejhej!" sa hon, lika glatt. Sedan vändes den glada minen upp och ner, och hon kollade på båda två med flackande blick.

"Varför gjorde ni så? Fattar ni hur rädd jag var? Trodde ni var dödsätare…" sa Hon, och kollade sedan ner i golvet. Draco suckade, och bara inom några sekunder började Blaise grymta. Två minuter senare stod han dubbelvikt av skratt. Efter fem minuter stod pojken på samma sätt, och då fick Hermione nog.

"Men vad ÄR det Zabini?!" sa hon och drog lite på smilbanden, men bara lite.

"Draco… Dödsätare…" fick han fram mellan skrattattackerna.

"Nu sa jag ju bara att jag trodde ni var dödsätare, inte att just ni var det, och Malfoy, du är väl en av Hans mest trogna anhängare?" sa Hermione sammanbitet, det lilla leendet som spridit sig på hennes läppar var som bortblåst, det fanns inte ett spår av att det funnits där. Det fick Blaise att skratta ännu mer, och Hermione hade ingen aning om vad det handlade om. Draco däremot, såg rasande ut.

"Draco Malfoy var utsedd till att bli dödsätare" började Blaise flyktigt efter att han harklat sig, och slutat skratta. "Men den bleke pojken pallade inte trycket…" fortsatte Blaise dramatiskt, och illustrerade sig själv med händerna. "Så när bränningen skulle börja, satte han sig ner, sög på tummen, och grät. det fick tillochmed Voldie att mjukna, och det…" Blaise han inte säga mer, och både Hermione och Draco såg att det började lysa i hans ficka.

"Yes, mina höns har lagt ägg!" ropade Blaise lyckligt, och han började sedan peka på skärmen. De övriga två vände sig mot varandra, och började sedan prata.

"Så… Du suger på tummen?" sa hon och log retligt mot honom. När hon såg att han blev lite stött av kommentaren ångrade hon sig.

"Vad hade du gjort då?" mumlade han, och kollade stillsamt ner i stengolvet. Hon drog efter andan, och sa sedan,

"Uppdaterat instagram, yolo liksom…"


End file.
